There Will Come A Day
by Moon Destiny
Summary: One-shot Minako finds love again, but it doesn't find her.


**Disclaimer: **SM doesn't belong to me.

**Notes: **An angsty Minako-centric piece written a while ago.

* * *

  


I.

The pure, white snow fluttered to the ground and piled upon the snow already covering the pavement.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Minako Aino moved her feet in a splashing motion through the snow in her brand, new black boots, never taking her eyes off them. They were so fascinating to look at, for some strange reason. They were all black, and shiny.

Humming softly to herself and not looking where her feet were taking her, Minako suddenly grunted and fell ungracefully onto the cold, wet snow.

"Uh." She lifted her head preparing to yell at the schmuck who was in her path, when her eyes widened and she gasped slightly.

There, standing over her, looking like a god with unruly brown hair and green blazing eyes, was a boy that looked about her age.

No one should have a right to look that hot, Minako mused to herself.

The boy extended his hand and looked like he was speaking to her, but Minako was so enthralled she didn't understand one word that was coming out of his mouth. It came out all jumbled, as if he was speaking a foreign language.

Minako shook her head to revive herself.

"Huh?" She asked, sounding confused and as if she didn't know where she was.

"I said, you should really look where you're going. You might fall down one day and hit your head. Then where would we be?" He smiled charmingly at her. His voice like velvet; smooth and rich, flowing like water down a brook.

"Um, right. I'll keep that in mind." Minako said, wonderment in her voice.

"Take care." And just like that, the wonderful stranger disappeared. Minako turned around with her mouth open and watched him walk down the street.

As soon as he was out of sight, Minako let out a shriek and jumped up and down like a possessed fan girl.

II.

Minako closed her door, and leaning upon it, sighed.

She couldn't stop thinking about the stranger she met yesterday.

He occupied her every thought. She couldn't stop dreaming about sexy green eyes and wild, brown hair.

It gave her an awful ache in her heart to know that she would never bump into the beautiful man again and she felt an even greater sense of shame for not asking him his name when she had the chance.

Minako knew that it was love at first sight. She didn't know anything about the man and she already knew she loved him! But, once that thought flittered through her mind, she gasped and clenched at her heart.

III.

A few days had passed since Minako had come across her beautiful stranger. Sitting in one of the booths of the Crown arcade, surrounded by her friends, Minako stared longingly out the window. The young girl looked forlorn. As if something really horrible had happened to her and she couldn't cope with it.

Her friends did look worried and asked her, on several occasions, if she was okay. She always replied that it was nothing and that she'd be all right. It didn't look like they bought it, but they left her alone. Minako, was wondering if she'd really be okay. She had crushes on a lot of guys. And if they didn't reciprocate, she'd just move on and forget all about it. However, this time felt different. This time it felt as if she couldn't forget and move on. She was becoming obsessed with the boy and she was frighteningly becoming more and more terrified of the thought.

She had loved once and her heart had been trampled on and left behind to writhe. And she knew that this time it wouldn't be any different; there was not one chance in this world that a guy would love someone he had only met once. She couldn't afford to fall in love with him. How much pain could one heart endure anyways?

See, with all of her crushes, she was safe because she knew that she only liked those boys for their looks. She always found a flaw with them before she could become too involved. But, with this boy, she was steadily falling for him, and she didn't know any of his flaws! Minako knew she was screwed.

IV.

A week passed and the ground was slowly buried deeper, and deeper into the white blanket of snow. And Minako fell deeper and deeper into an arcane abyss.

One day, while resting her head on her folded arms, listening inattentively to the noises of the arcade, Minako's eyes rolled toward the new TV Motoki had gotten and placed on the counter while he worked.

Suddenly, her head shot up and she peered intensely at the television. Standing up and slowly going over to the counter, she hunched forward until she was inches from the television screen.

Right there on the screen was a familiar face which she so longed to see again. It was the face of her perfect stranger! Confused as to why he would be on the news, Minako turned up the volume.

With every sentence the reporter uttered, Minako gasped. Apparently, her dream guy was the prince of a small European city-state called Monaco and he was on a tour of Tokyo the past week. The news switched to some sort of accident happening in the country and Minako slumped over the counter and moaned in pain.

How could she have been so stupid as to not have recognized a prince? What was wrong with her?

"Minako-chan, are you all right?" Motoki came running over to her to check that she was ok and not dying.

She just moaned again in response and limped out of the arcade.

She walked home as if she were a zombie and her cheeks and nose took on a red hue from the winter cold and her lack of appropriate apparel, but she found that she couldn't care.

Once she got home, she put on her pajamas, put on a sad, romantic movie and started crying into her ice cream bowl.

Day turned into night, and the house turned dark and cold. Minako fell asleep with a tear stained face and an empty ice cream bowl left forgotten on the floor.


End file.
